


Body Worship

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Chest Appreciation, JUST, M/M, Mature because of language use, and hints of sexual activity, appreciation, future Genyatta hinted at, it's mostly kissing, thigh appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: People often commented on Hanzo's own appearance. How he kept his form fit, and muscles toned. And maybe it was because of Reinhardt's age, but the older man didn't seem to get the same sort of attention, which was ridiculous. The man was as tone and as fit as Hanzo himself. Rugged, but a renaissance sculpture nonetheless.A loss for them, mused Hanzo, and more for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally stopped playing Overwatch enough to finish a fic *waves little flag* yaaaaaaaay!
> 
> Big shout out to Catato for beta-ing this for me. Also thanks Catato and TheCursedTyperwriter for hanging out with me while I wrote the last couple of pages (tbh, it was all lenny faces and screaming for a moment there). 
> 
> I was really flattered, and inspired/terrified, when vermillionsketcher on tumblr recommended me for reinzo fanfics. So I hope to live up to the name, and continue to improve on my reinzo fanfics. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this fic!

Hanzo huffed, watching his breath cloud the air, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Beside him, Genji was silent, except for the hiss of air escaping out of his vents and a slight muffled panting sound. Around them, the forest was quiet, and the dirt ground was littered with slice marks and blunt arrows. Hanzo could feel a bruise forming on his temple from a 'tap' that Genji had gifted him. Genji's usual pristine armour had dirt scuffed along his shoulders and back, caused by Hanzo's answering tackle around his middle.

“I think,” Hanzo rasped, “that is enough for now.”

Genji groaned from beside him, “It was enough before we began brother.” Hanzo snorted as Genji flopped on the ground, leaning back to admire the beginnings of the dawn cresting the ocean horizon.

“I had thought the monks would have cured you of your late morning habits.”

Genji tilted his head towards him and, though Hanzo couldn't see his face, he could feel how unamused Genji was by his comment. The feeling made him snort again, raising a hand to hide a slight smirk. They lapsed into silence, listening to the early morning sounds.

“Will you be heading back inside now?”

“Yes. I need to shower, unlike you.”

This time it was Genji who snorted “I will still need a wipe down.”

“Get your Master to help you.” Hanzo rolled his neck, flashing his brother a tiny grin, “He will be only too happy to assist.”

“Hanzo!” Genji's hiss had him barking a laugh, side stepping a swipe to his ankle, and he only laughed more at Genji's grumbling. It almost felt like when they were younger, when Hanzo was a good, teasing, older brother, and Genji the younger, easily riled one. Something in Hanzo twisted in his chest, then lightened. They've made a lot of progress since their reunion.

“And I'm sure your lion,” said Genji, crossing his legs, “will be all too eager to lend you a hand as well.”

Genji watched, visor flashing gleefully as Hanzo scowled, going a tad pinker in the cheeks.

“Be quiet, Hanzo finally huffed, lifting his chin haughtily. “He will not.”

He bit his lip, thumbing the edge of his jaw “He is even worse than you. I will be finished with numerous tasks before he even stirs for the day”

Genji chuckled, and the machine-tinted sound grew on Hanzo every time he did that.

Movement from the side caught both their attention, and Genji immediately came to attention as Zenyatta floated out from the shadows of the entrance way. Hanzo coughed into his fist, amused at the sudden alertness in his brothers posture, and could almost imagine his wagging tail. Some things never did change.

He silently clasped his brother on the shoulder, nodded to Zenyatta, and left them to watch the rising sun together.

\-----

The trip through the base was peaceful, everyone still tucked in, and enjoying the quiet that they had been having by sleeping as much as possible. _Mostly everyone_ , Hanzo mused, smiling to himself a bit as he passed Hana’s room and hearing the tell-tale angry muttering of the young Korean girl. No doubt she’d been up all night, playing one video game or another.

He sighed at the sight of Reinhardt’s and his door, keen to shower quickly and climb back into bed. He was far too awake to sleep, but he could enjoy being cuddled up to the solid warmth that was his lover.

Hanzo opened the door, already tugging at his clothing, but paused at the sight before him.

Reinhardt was indeed still asleep like he thought, laying on his stomach and lightly snoring. The early morning light, which hadn't been there when he left, cast the room in a soft grey-blue. The few hints of yellow though, peeking through the blinds, sent horizontal stripes across Reinhardt's exposed form. It added contrast against the collection of scars that littered Reinhardt's body.

Hanzo was numbed by the sight.

He carefully closed the door behind him, toeing off the sneakers he'd put on for his morning training, and popped his bag on the desk chair.

His kimono was hung on his clothes rack and he shuffled on to the bed, not worried at all that Reinhardt would wake, not as deeply asleep as he was right now. His lion did shuffle a bit though, turning his head towards Hanzo and rumbled something in German, making Hanzo smile.

In this state, Reinhardt almost seemed soft. Muscles lax, and not holding himself in his usual confident manner.

He smoothed a palm over Reinhardt's back, admiring the feel of such pliant skin under his fingers. He wasn't afraid of being too firm and waking Reinhardt. The bigger man seemed to feel touches a tad differently to most people. _Plus_ , mused Hanzo, _he reacts more to feather light touches_. Turns out Reinhardt was a little ticklish, which had surprised, and hopelessly endeared him to Hanzo the moment he found out.

It was a little embarrassing, if he was honest, just how sappy he found he became when around the other, especially when they were alone. Reinhardt always loved him so proudly, and strongly, with so much life. Hanzo only hoped he conveyed his love and affection just as well.

He moved his hand onwards, adding the other, and blushed a little as he ran them over the curve of Reinhardt's bottom. He briefly entertained of squeezing the solid muscles, but hurried on before he could act on such an urge. A curl of warmth flared in his belly as he got to Reinhardt's thighs.

Sucking in his lip, he moved to cup his hands around the sides of the thigh closest to him, blush deepening as his fingers and thumbs on either hand ended up no where near each other. There was no shortage of scars here too, though less so on the inside than the outside. They parted the thick hair as silver-pink streaks, stark against Reinhardt's uninterrupted tan. His breath stuttered a bit as he recalled exactly the moment he found out how much Reinhardt loved to maintain his tan, to the extent that on sunny days off, he would lay in his private spot on Gibraltar, skin bare for all to see. Reinhardt had been all too amused to see Hanzo frozen to his spot, though it took little effort to coax Hanzo into shedding his own clothing and to join Reinhardt on his old outdoor recliner.

The memory had Hanzo pressing a cool hand to his flushed cheek, shifting uncomfortably on his knees. To distract himself, he pressed on with his hand still on Reinhardt's thigh, rubbing the rise that made up the back of his knee, and lightly scratching his nails through his hair. His fingers pressed on, finding dips to trace and muscles to knead. He was put out when he discovered he couldn’t shower Reinhardt’s other leg with the same amount of attention, it being too far away from him to reach comfortably. He eyed up Reinhardt's behind again, debating if Reinhardt was asleep enough to make his perch there.

A rumble rose through Reinhardt, and Hanzo peered up curiously to see his lover moan out something, and bury his face in his pillow. Chuckling quietly to himself, Hanzo braved it and carefully climbed up until he was straddling Reinhardt's ass backwards. He let his weight fall softly, through couldn't help wiggling a bit to get comfortable. Reinhardt did have quite the solid ass. Settled, Hanzo then turned back to his task at hand.

Now he could reach the back of both of Reinhardt's legs, and he greedily let his hands roam over his thighs again. People often commented on Hanzo's own appearance. How he kept his form fit, and muscles toned. And maybe it was because of Reinhardt's age, but the older man didn't seem to get the same sort of attention, which was ridiculous. The man was as tone and as fit as Hanzo himself. Rugged, but a renaissance sculpture nonetheless.

 _A loss for them_ , mused Hanzo, _and more for me._ The thought made him grin, feeling unexpectedly greedy to have Reinhardt all to himself. None would be taking Hanzo's lion from him.

Sliding his hips back a bit, Hanzo let body fall forward so he could run his hands down Reinhardt's thighs to reach as much of his large calves as possible. He squeezed the flesh there, wobbling the slight give the slack muscle granted him, before sliding back up. He repeated this motion a few more times, squirming more each time as he got lost in the feeling.

Which was why he gasped so loudly when his perch suddenly gave a great heave. Without thinking, Hanzo threw himself off to the side, wincing as he thumped into the wall. Something large and warm wrapped around his ankle, dragging him down onto the bed, and then there was a heavy weight settling on top of him. Hanzo's breath came out in a great 'whoosh', hands scrambling for purchase on shoulders as he found his arms pinned under the width of a large chest.

“Reinhardt,” he wheezed, and his love's answering rumble had Hanzo's whole body vibrating.

“Guten Morgen, mein Liebling.“

Hanzo tried to find purchase, but found Reinhardt had settled heavily between his legs, and Hanzo's thighs were spread obscenely wide as a result. It boiled down to Hanzo being perfectly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Hanzo flushed slightly, as his dick reminded him that it definitely didn't mind being stuck beneath this particular rock.

“Productive morning, my love?“

“Very.” Hanzo gasped out, greedily meeting Reinhardt’s lips with his own. His hands slid from broad shoulders to cup either side of Reinhardt’s thick neck, admiring that even here, it was corded with strong muscle. Reinhardt hummed, still sounding very much half-asleep, and met Hanzo’s fast pace unhurriedly. His hands drifted up and down Hanzo’s body, feeling how the body under him trembled, and massaged the firm thighs holding him close to the archer. Said thighs trembled, fastening themselves tighter around Reinhardt’s hips.

“I did not realise,” Reinhardt murmured once he pulled back, nuzzling under Hanzo’s ear as the other panted, “that ninjas practiced the art of groping others whilst they slept.”

Hanzo let out a high pitched noise, turning his head to hide the flush in his cheeks at having been caught.  

Reinhardt chuckled, the warm breath against Hanzo’s exposed neck made him squirm. It tickled and caused the fine hair on his neck and arms to rise. “Do not be embarrassed, my Hanzo.” Reinhardt said softly, using the tip of his nose to slowly trace down Hanzo’s neck until it met his shoulder. There he laid a soft kiss, smiling fondly as Hanzo turned a bit so they could make eye contact. The archer was still flushed, though not as deeply as before. He pulled back to brace himself on his forearms over Hanzo, and so he could watch the way Hanzo tilted his head and peered up at Reinhardt through his thick lashes, shy. The sight made Reinhardt’s heart thud painfully in his chest. Hanzo’s brown eyes were even darker in the early morning light, and his greying black hair was highlighted a soft grey-blue where the light bounced off of it. The proud elder Shimada could never fail to surprise Reinhardt with his softness, such a stark contrast to the sharpness he portrayed outside their bedroom.

“Do not be so embarrassed, my Hanzo,” he repeated, making Hanzo drop his gaze to Reinhardt’s chest, trailing his fingers through the fur-like hair there. “Do not be embarrassed to show me how you love me and my body”.

Reinhardt’s smile morphed into a grin that had Hanzo narrowing his eyes.

“Plus, it is only fair.” said Reinhardt, adjusting his position so he could start running his arms over Hanzo’s chest. He cupped the sides of Hanzo’s pecs, pushing them together in a way that had Hanzo squirming and muttering Reinhardt’s name when the older man leaned forward to lave his tongue in the cleavage he’d created for Hanzo with his actions.

“It is only fair,” Reinhardt continued heatedly, lips continuing up to where Hanzo’s shoulders and neck joined, “when I am just as enamored by your breasts.” Here, he squeezed said breasts to emphasis his point, much to Hanzo’s embarrassment as it caused a moan to erupt from him. “And your neck,” Another kiss was placed here again, the same side of him that was usually exposed to the world, and now Hanzo could feel Reinhardt marking it with his lips and teeth. Sucking until the spot was dark, and Hanzo was shaking in his hands.

“How strong you feel under my hands, mein Drache,” continued Reinhardt, punctuating his words with presses of his lips to Hanzo’s skin. “The curve of your neck entices me to make my mark. The flex of your shoulders have my hands aching to be on them. How I love the strength, yet the softness of your skin. The supple feel, and the warm tone. Do not be embarrassed to feel me, mein Liebling, when all I want is feel you in return.”

“Reinhardt!” Hanzo gasped suddenly, flinging his arms around Reinhardt’s neck, making Reinhardt let out a surprised sound before it was muffled by Hanzo’s lips.  “Continue talking like that,” growled Hanzo against his mouth, the tight hold he had on Reinhardt made him a prisoner to Hanzo’s bruising kiss, “and I shall be forced to make one of us act on those words, _my Reinhardt._ ”

Reinhardt groaned, leaning into the hard kiss, deepening it, until both he and Hanzo were panting. “Anytime,” he rasped deeply, feeling a surge of pride at the broken sound Hanzo made, “I would sing praises of your body for hours, and act on them for even longer if you wished it, my archer, my dragon, my Hanzo.”

Hanzo cursed, his own voice hoarse with the heat climbing in his veins. “What did I say about continuing to talk like that?” he wheezed, feeling as if he was still on the high of his morning workout. “And if it’s your body I wish to sing of and act on?”

Reinhardt froze above him, eyes wide as he stared down, his huge barrel chest heaving.

“You talk of me, of my chest, of my shoulders,” Hanzo said softly, trailing his hands lightly up Reinhardt’s sides and feeling the bigger man shudder, “but have you seen you and yours?” He cupped the side of Reinhardt’s pecs, pushing inwards. They didn’t have the same sort of plumpness to them as his did, but Hanzo managed the squeeze them enough in a way that had Reinhardt exhaling quickly.   

“So big and solid, my lionheart,” Hanzo continued, “All I wish is to be pinned by these broad, strong shoulders. How I admire,” Hanzo lips quirked up in a smile “your fur.” he teased, pressed a hand into the thick of hair on Reinhardt’s chest. “A flex of your chest has me reeling, and your sun kissed skin just begs to be marked as mine.” Hanzo relaxed back into the bed, nestled comfortably to watch the way Reinhardt’s eyelids fluttered and mouth opened to let out a groan. “And don’t even let me begin singing praise about your thighs.” That was where this all started after all. His admiration for his lion’s strong legs. Curved and flexing muscles, honed from years of crusading and serving.

So caught up in his imagining, Hanzo startled when hands pulled on him, urging his body to follow Reinhardt’s as they rolled until Hanzo was settled on Reinhardt, straddling his lower torso.

“Then don’t sing my dear,” purred Reinhardt, eyes glinting as Hanzo visibly shivered “Just _act_.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my newest Reinzo/Hanzhardt fic. 
> 
> Also join us! We have on reinzo server on Discord, and we'd love to have you there ---> https://discord.gg/aUYdAKY
> 
> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you can!


End file.
